


Trust Me, I'll Catch You Every Time

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (perhaps - perhaps not), F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, only one pun believe it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is lucky and no one can tell him otherwise, not even Ladybug.</p><p>or;</p><p>A relaxing night beneath the stars and atop the Eiffel Tower is rewarding enough for him, but the fingers intertwined with his own are definitely a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I'll Catch You Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY FIRST ML FANFIC THIS IS NEW  
> I am so used to snk, which I will likely get back to after this.
> 
> I can't wait for the rest of the season tbh
> 
> Anyway:
> 
> I've actually been thinking about this fic since the beginnning of December? I wanted to write a chilly fic since for some reason Christmas wasn't going to be cold. What the hell  
> And I actually wrote this last year (haha), around the 28th? I was just waiting for my beta to go and read it, but they seem to be super busy lately so I decided not to bother them? Idk
> 
> TBDR; this is unbeta'd
> 
> have fun

Adrien couldn’t believe his luck. 

 

There they were, together, sitting side by side on one of the beams on the Eiffel tower on a starry night.

 

And they were holding hands.

 

Somehow he had convinced Ladybug to transform back after their fight with the akuma, handing her a piece of cheese before they both skittered off, promising to meet up for just a relaxing break of… talking. Not a date (like he would have enjoyed, but not entirely  _ preferred _ ). 

 

Once he was back, Plagg fed and allowing him to transform again (though not without a fight, apparently), Ladybug was already there. Her kwami at least listened to her (and seemed to like the cheese he had offered). 

 

“Terribly sorry for being late, my Lady,” he bowed before her, taking her hand in his own to give it a quick peck. She only reacted with a small twitch of her eyebrows and an amused smile as she waited for him to straighten up and tell her of his plans. “So, if you’ll trust me for just a moment-”

 

Cutting him off, her grin turned into a teasing smirk, her head jerking a little to the side in that way it would when she would joke back with him. “Of course; I trust you with my life, Chat.”

 

_ Ba-dump. _

 

“Ah,” Adrien was making the noise before he could catch and still it in his throat, glancing away briefly before he pulled up his flirtatious front again, turning to stare her once again in her pretty, blue eyes. “Well, that isn’t really a surprise. I’m  _ paw-fully _ trustworthy.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at his pun. “I take my words back, I’d rather-”

 

Grabbing her hand and twining their fingers together, Adrien grinned lecherously at her pause. Of course, Ladybug gave him and their hands a curious look (something he tried not to put much thought into), but he brushed it off as he stepped forward and quickly wrapped his other arm around her waist, tugging her against him. Ladybug gave a startled gasp at his jerking movement and began to pull back when he tugged her against him again, staring straight at her, trying to get her to do the same.

 

Their faces were so close (and thankfully, their chests weren’t, for if she could feel how fast his heart was pounding she would likely laugh and shove him back, telling him to cool it).

 

He gave his lips a swift swipe with his tongue and barely kept himself from looking down at her own (pale, rosy,  _ captivating _ ) pair, hoping that it made his mouth look extra shiny and  _ entirely _ kissable. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, warm breath breezing over her cheek, her  _ freckles _ that barely poked out from beneath her mask. 

 

_ So - _

 

“Chat,” her voice was in that “I don’t know what you’re doing, but it’s vaguely uncomfortable” tone, something that was almost scolding, but kind and slightly teasing as well. He heard it often, most of the time when he was attempting to flirt with her, only for her not to reciprocate his actions. “What are you-”

 

_ She was so - _

 

“Come on,” he drawled, smirk hopefully covering how he was starting to get antsy, just waiting for her to go along with it,  _ for once _ . “You trust me, remember?” She gave him a wary glance and he sighed. “I promise it will be fun, my Lady.”

 

Something finally convinced her, as she relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes, long lashes fluttering against the material of her mask, something hushed, just like her next words,  _ “I really shouldn’t.” _

 

* * *

 

_ “It’s cold out.” _

 

That had been his reason for their holding hands. He couldn’t get to cuddling, unfortunately, but Ladybug had given in with nothing but a dubious look. He was in black leather, not at all cold (aside from in his cheeks and ears), but she was in spandex, which didn’t really look like it kept the heat in. 

 

Thankfully she wasn’t too cold or shivering (she probably only threw him a bone, actually), because if she was, he wouldn’t have been able to sit there and not do anything about it and would have just called it a night, sending them both home. But since she wasn’t, since she seemed content and comfortable with just holding his hand, Adrien thanked his lucky stars that he had this extra time to spend with her.

 

They had been spending their time just idly chatting, with him listening as she tried to talk about her daily life without revealing anything. As much as he wanted to scour her words for clues to her identity, he couldn’t help himself from getting lost in the way she talked and the way her whole face would get animated and lit up, excited for her next sentence. He found himself drowning in the shadows that danced along the bottom of her face, around her mouth and chin, moving with her lips and stories, blending in and becoming part of her.

 

_ She was so beautiful - _

 

Ladybug had mentioned something about him perhaps being as unlucky as she was (as he was Chat  _ Noir _ \- a black cat), since she tripped so often over so many things - labeling herself as actually quite clumsy out of her transformation (something that sounded familiar, but he brushed it to the back of his mind in order to respond and keep the conversation going). It was a little surprising to hear, to think that his Ladybug was so graceless without her confidence, but he found some retort anyway, somehow.

 

_ But so, so important - _

 

“Actually, my Lady,” clearing his throat, he leaned closer, “Black cats are quite lucky.” At her raised eyebrows, he inched himself even closer, frowning when she promptly dropped his hand and scooted back, but didn’t press further. He stayed where he was, ignoring the furious thumping in his chest as he continued. “Black cats  _ give _ bad luck. But I haven’t seen a black cat lately, so I’m free of any curse.  _ You _ , my Lucky Charm, are the one who’s cursed.”

 

She blanched at the nick name (he made a mental note not to use it again), but otherwise shook her head as if he was being ridiculous.

 

“You know, ladybugs are supposed to give you good luck if you find one.” He shifted so his elbow was balanced on his knee, his chin in his palm as he stared at her unblinkingly, “And I’ve definitely found you, so I think I’m the lucky one out of the two of us.”

 

_ So important, too important - _

 

Ladybug gave him a tiny smile before turning to stare up at the rather cloudless night. Taking in a deep, relaxed breath, she shocked him by saying something else.

 

“That probably explains why I’ve stuck with you and your cocky self for so long; luck.”

 

_ Too, too important to risk it - _

 

Hissing out a noise of mock pain, he turned to look at the ground beneath them, watching the few people mill about, clutching coats close to their forms. “You wound me, my Lady.”

 

“Looks like your luck couldn’t save you from that hit, could it?”

 

_ You have no clue, Ladybug. _

 

He snorted without meaning to, more Adrien coming out than planned, “That didn’t even make much sense.” As if noticing that his tone and practically even his thought process was different (of course she noticed, she was his partner after all), Ladybug turned back to him, where he was still staring at the civilians below. However, before she could say anything in response, he stood up and stepped back, heels just against the edge of the beam. “I’ll show you just how lucky I am.” That was definitely more Chat Noir than Adrien, he was sure of it. Maybe Ladybug would imagine she had heard otherwise.

 

And he stepped back, allowing himself to fall off the beam, a triumphant smirk crowding his lips.

 

It took all but three seconds for Ladybug to react, whipping out her yo-yo and using it to wrap around one of the beams and himself, catching him in the air about halfway down. It wouldn’t hurt if he fell from there. The whole time it had happened, her expressions had flipped through confusion, to disbelief, to stall on slight irritation. 

 

“Chat! What did you think you were  _ doing _ ?”

 

“Testing my luck!” He called up, victorious smile (nothing that could even be  _ thought of _ as a smirk, now) perhaps a little crazy with the excitement bubbling in his blood. She had caught him -  without a thought. He… he was her first and only priority in that short period.

 

Her voice, while still tinged with annoyance, seemed to be filling with relief and it sent a sense of  _ thrill _ through him, knowing that she had worried over him, even if he felt kind of sorry that he had probably went overboard, “You could have gotten yourself killed!” Maybe more than a little overboard…?

 

“But I didn’t!” He shook the golden hairs out of his eyes and continued to stare up at her, where she stood bent over the edge of the beam, checking to make sure he was still alive and unharmed.  “I’m a lucky cat, aren’t I?”

 

Freezing up, Ladybug seemed to be caught by surprise at his words before she let out an airy chuckle, free hand coming up to wipe at her eyes - was she  _ crying _ ? - and then tug a little at one of her pigtails. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

 

As they continued to wordlessly gaze at each other, Adrien couldn’t help the thought of how they were kind of having a moment pass through his head. There had to be something he could say to add onto it, something that would maybe make her eyes soften as she looked at him, maybe thinking that, yeah, they  _ were _ having a moment. Maybe if he apologized for making her worry? That… that could work.

 

“I knew you’d catch me.”

 

It took, however ironic, all but three seconds for Ladybug to react again. Instead of pulling him up or smiling largely, or even laughing, she released her yo-yo and dropped him, where he stumbled back after landing, almost falling on his ass.

 

He probably should have just apologized for making Ladybug worry. 

 

“I’m going home.” 

 

Though he knew the words would be said sometime that night and had been expecting them, they didn’t make him quite as sad as he first believed they would. Instead, they left him hopeful for their next outing where they could just talk and hold hands again. “Sleep well then, my Lady.” 

 

After a pause, she replied back, but didn’t reveal herself to him again that night, leaving him to listen for the tell-tale sound of her yo-yo carrying her through the city to let him know that she had left. The butterflies from the beginnings of anticipation (for another “hangout”) only spurred in their flutters at said reply, however. 

 

“Good night, my Kitty Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU [AWWDREE ](http://awwdree.tumblr.com/)YOU PRECIOUS SWEETHEART YOU
> 
> [This](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/) is my snk/writing tumblr. And [this](http://one-with-the-horse-senpai.tumblr.com/) is my reblog tumblr, where you can occasionally see some ML stuff. Mostly Star Wars stuff atm so... It tends to be kind of a grabbag at times.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments are cool, but if you're shy the kudos button is really nice, too, if you made it this far.


End file.
